


Let Go

by bukkunkun



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, First Time, Frottage, Insecurity, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d been told before that getting into a relationship was like popping a zit. A crush is painful, pining, terribly obvious to anyone that was looking, and then when you hit it off, changes gush out, and honestly, Lance was a terrible person to listen to regarding relationships.</p><p>The overwhelming sensation of a relationship borne of mutual pining over a long period of time, or</p><p>Shiro and Keith's First Time, feat. Space Orange Essence Oil and a Whole Lot Of Angsty Schmoop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DurchVerse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DurchVerse/gifts), [Bougainvilleaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bougainvilleaz/gifts).



> honestly. this took Too Long to write
> 
> so since my darling friend [durchartist](http://durchartist.tumblr.com/) [drew porn the other day](http://durchartist.tumblr.com/post/147298020399/i-drew-porn#notes) ~~for me ba ito bes idk #feelingera HAHAHA~~ i said i'd do porn too so here we are
> 
> it ended up really schmoopy and fluffy and h/c because shiro is such a good boy and keith is a demanding little bitch HAHAAHAHHA fuck,,,,, anyway i've always wanted to explore shiro's insecurity borne out of his time in captivity so,,,,, yeah
> 
>  
> 
> ~~i suppose i could do something a little more #Wilde but that's still up for appeals/debate HAHAHAHAH~~

He’d been told before that getting into a relationship was like popping a zit. A crush is painful, pining, terribly obvious to anyone that was looking, and then when you hit it off, changes gush out, and honestly, Lance was a terrible person to listen to regarding relationships.

Well, when you had only seven people aboard a huge ship (yes, Lance, it _is_ a ship, this has been the twelfth time) to talk to, he had limited options.

Yet, if you asked Keith, he would say (with great begrudging agreement) that Lance was, in a way, right. Except in a few things.

Pressed tightly against the wall of the training room, the hot body sandwiching him to the cold metal a delicious mix of sensation and pain and the burn in his lungs screaming for breath, Keith would say that Lance was right in that getting into a relationship was a lot like popping a zit. He was wrong in scale.

It was like a dam being broken open, and the gush of change could so very easily sweep Keith away.

“Shiro,” he gasped into the mouth plundering his, “Shiro.”

It was like his name was the only thing he could say. The only thing in his mind. This wasn’t just some pus oozing out of a zit. An entire reservoir of water engulfed him, and he was drowning. His lungs were burning, his heart was aching. He hardly minded.

And suddenly it was over before it began. Shiro yanked himself away from him, like the touch of their skin burned, and Keith panted heavily, watching the taller teen gape at him, also panting. His eyes trailed down his face to fixate on his lips—they were swollen, obscenely pink and shining with spit, _their_ spit, and Keith groaned, leaning back against the wall to expose his throat to Shiro.

“God, Shiro.” He moaned, and his hips canted off the wall, begging for delicious pressure and stimulation. “D- _do_ something.”

Shiro, beautiful, smart, _in damnedly control_ Shiro, stepped back some more, and shook his head.

“W-we can’t.” he said, and he was right. He was _always_ right. “Not—not here. Not now.”

 _Not now_ , he said, meant _not while Zarkon was out there. Active_.

Keith growled in frustration. Shiro was right. But that didn’t mean temperamental little Keith was going to take that lying down.

(He’d rather ride him, have Shiro tied up to the headboard while he set the pace, and he’d watch the way those bulging biceps strain against restraints.)

He pushed past Shiro to head into the showers, and in a show of petulance that he knew Shiro would forgive him of nigh instantly, he made sure to lock the door behind him.

* * *

He both liked and hated the way Shiro was always in control. His level head had saved them on more than one occasion, and he was always such a good listener and mediator when Keith and Lance got into another petty fight, or whenever Pidge was complaining about something and had no one to listen to them. Keith often found him with Hunk already at the table when they woke up, setting down cutlery and plates while he listened to Hunk tell him about a new discovery he and Pidge made the night before.

“It’ll fade away eventually,” Shiro had said, in a rare evening when they weren’t rutting against each other, kissing the oxygen out of each other’s lungs. “The libido. The desperation. You’ll find peace, Keith.”

He didn’t want to find peace. Not yet. Not now.

And then, for once, fate deemed Keith was the right one.

* * *

The planet they had just recently saved had humanoid denizens that had beautiful, wide bird wings of every colour imaginable, and Pidge was having the time of their life talking to one of them about the advanced technology they enjoyed. Allura (and Coran, right behind her like he usually was,) was talking to their king, an impressive man with maroon hair and wings, dressed in a deep red toga. Their culture reminded Shiro of Ancient Greece, he had told Keith when they were handed golden goblets of what smelled like grapes and alcohol. Neither of them drank it.

From the sound of boisterous laughter across the hall that served as a ballroom of sorts, Keith wagered Lance had touched his goblet. He was laughing loudly with the planet’s crown prince, a man that towered over him and had flaming red hair and wings, and Keith could guess they were probably talking about him. With the way Lance so very drunkenly and conspicuously looked at him, and then _pointed at him and laughed_ , he was definitely right. The prince laughed as well, and raised his goblet towards Keith.

“Your friend’s a weird one!” he said, “I like him!”

“Don’t like him too much,” Keith shot back, only to receive a light reprimanding, “Keith.” in response from Shiro. He withdrew, and crossed his arms, turning away to see Hunk kneeling down next to the other prince of the kingdom, a shy little blond boy of eight, his wings still grey and fluffy with down feathers. Hunk was sharing with him some sweets he got from the table and talking kindly, putting a small smile on the boy’s face.

“At least _someone’s_ making his stay meaningful.” Keith grumbled the moment he felt Shiro’s hand on his side, but he let his boyfriend lead him away towards a marble bench made more comfortable with cushions.

“Just take a seat.” Shiro chuckled, settling down on a blue cushion, and Keith paused as he watched him settle into a relaxed sprawl on the recliner. His legs were parted just enough to fit the width of Keith’s thigh, and he leant back against the backrest with his elbows up to hook behind it. The goblet was loose in his right hand, the stem elegantly poised between his robotic fingers, and like that, Shiro looked like he was a sculpted piece of fine art. His pose _was_ very Rennaisance.

Which gave Keith a very _easy_ idea.

“Keith?” Shiro asked. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I'll take a seat.” Keith replied, and before Shiro could say anything else, he settled down right on Shiro’s lap. Their armour clashed together awkwardly, more weight in different places than they were used to, and Keith squirmed around a little on Shiro’s lap, rubbing his ass against Shiro’s hot crotch.

“ _Keith_.” Shiro groaned. “What're you…”

“Taking a seat.” Keith said matter-of-factly, but a flush was beginning to spread across his cheeks, as between his ass cheeks, he felt Shiro’s bulge harden and press right over his entrance. He bit back a moan that escaped his throat, and he winced, slowly beginning to gyrate on top of Shiro. “This is… pretty nice.” His breath began to grow heavy, and while he couldn't see what Shiro’s expression was, he knew it would be lewd.

Hands wrapped around his waist and for a moment, Keith was worried Shiro would push him off. But then, they tightened around him in a deliciously punishing grip, and Keith felt Shiro dig him further on himself. He squirmed, rubbing his ass over his slowly stiffening erection, and he hid his grin behind his hand when he heard Shiro groan. The older teen buried his face into the crook of Keith’s neck, and he shivered pleasantly when he felt first a kiss, and then teeth nibbling at his tendon.

“Sh-Shiro,” he began to say, when he felt more than heard the answering growl.

“What are you doing to me, Keith?” He asked lowly.

“Why don't you tell me?” Keith purred back, and he squeaked with no small amount of embarrassment when he felt Shiro thrust against him, before getting unceremoniously pushed to the side to land on a red cushion next to Shiro. “Hey,” he began to protest, but his words died on his lips when Shiro downed his goblet of Pasian wine in one go. Some of the Pterii aliens that saw them cheered him on, saying something about the impressiveness of the Paladin skillset and a wine goddess’s approval, but all Keith could see and think of was the way Shiro’s adam’s apple bobbed, and the thick column of his neck straining as he tilted his head back. Keith’s throat went dry when Shiro finished off, exhaling deeply as he held the goblet off to the side. His eyes locked onto his, and he could feel the heat of the wine and the lust that clouded Shiro’s steady mind. He barely noticed Shiro put his goblet down on the bench next to him, caring more at how Shiro scooted closer to him.

“Keith.” His voice was raspy from the burn of wine down his throat. He didn't know if that was a command, or a question pointed at the goblet he held himself, but Keith swallowed all the same, and shifted uncomfortably on the pillow he sat on, feeling his own arousal start to burn sweetly in his gut.

“S-Shiro.”

Shiro’s mechanical hand wrapped around his wrist, and his other hand took his chin gently to hold him still as he brought the goblet up to Keith’s lips. Obediently he parted them to let the burning liquid flow into his mouth, searing his tongue sickly sweet and intoxicating, and Keith moaned softly as he swallowed it down once, twice, thrice.

Shiro pulled the goblet away on his third mouthful, and Keith unconsciously chased after it, but he downed the rest. “Come with me.” He murmured, and he pulled Keith to his feet. He put Keith's goblet down on the nearest flat surface (which happened to be the foot of a statue of a winged goddess, real vines wrapped around her like a shawl) and tugged on Keith’s wrist, leading him out of the hall.

Somewhere in the back of Keith’s mind he registered a few cheers from the local aliens (and maybe Lance? He wasn't sure) as they left in a hurry. Shiro made a beeline for their quarters, still decked out in lavish Grecian style, but he was glad the doors were a more spacecraft-like in function, sliding magnetic doors that afforded them the privacy translucent curtains could not.

As the door slid shut behind them, Keith also appreciated the hardness of the magnetic doors when Shiro slammed him against it, kissing him soundly, filthily, swallowing all the noises Keith made as he ground against him.

Shiro moved down the column of his throat, nipping and kissing and sucking as he went, and Keith hardly cared if he made marks or not. All he knew is that he wanted _more_.

“Shiro— _ah, shit_ —Shiro!” Keith swore when he felt Shiro grind their arousals together in a sweetly torturous slide. He tried to grind back, to get more friction, more action between them, but Shiro pressed him impossibly harder into the door, gathering his wrists together in his metal arm before pinning them above his head. Keith couldn’t move. He was trapped.

And _god_ , did he love it.

“Keith,” Shiro panted against his mouth, “ _Keith_.”

“Yeah, just—le- _let_ go,” Keith’s voice hitched at every thrust Shiro made against him, and he moaned when Shiro began to palm at his ass, squeezing and groping shamelessly. “P-please, let’s just—let’s go all the way today, please.”

“Can’t let go,” Shiro grunted, contrary to what his free hand was doing now, unbuckling Keith’s armour with fervour. “So on edge all the time.”

“‘S easy,” Keith slurred, struggling halfheartedly against Shiro’s bruising grip on his wrists. He wanted to touch him, to feel him under his fingertips, but he enjoyed the feeling of trapped by Shiro’s bulk against the unyielding wall. “I’m right here. I’ll take care of you.”

“I thought the wine would make it easier.” Shiro admitted, whispering the words like a deadly secret gainst Keith’s lips, and the younger smiled softly.

“I can help you.” He replied, and he felt Shiro’s grip on his loosen. He lowered his hands, pushing Shiro back to the bed, shucking off his armour and finishing off what Shiro started. He peeled off his underclothes, hyperaware of the way Shiro watched him, and for a moment he considered hesitating, stopping in embarrassment, when as his hands paused halfway pushing his pants down, Shiro’s joined them, and helped him pull them the rest of the way down.

“Please,” Shiro panted, and Keith climbed onto his lap. He shivered at the feel of cold armour against his naked body, but Shiro’s hands were hot and cold, and as they roamed him, skin separated from skin by gloves and metal, Keith wished for more.

His hands were shaky, clumsy as he stripped Shiro, and the older teen simply let him, sitting back as Keith struggled to undress him. By the time the two of them were naked, Shiro’s breaths had slowed down to a calmer rhythm, but Keith’s had skyrocketed into near-hyperventilation.

“Keith.” Shiro cupped his face in his hands, and he pulled him into a kiss. It was slow, tender and sweet, and on any day, would be enough to get Keith’s toes to curl, but impatience and Shiro’s consent burned strongly in Keith’s blood. It lit his heart on fire.

“Let me take care of you, Shiro.” He forced out against Shiro's mouth.

Keith kissed back with the force fourfold, and Shiro made an approving noise as he let Keith push him back down onto their bed. They scooted backward, until Shiro’s head hit the board, but neither of them let up, Keith’s aggressive kissing met with the cool, slow response of Shiro’s lips.

“You’re not making this easy for me.” Keith managed to growl between the breaths he stole as he kissed Shiro, and he felt the rumble of his easy laugh against his chest. He lowered himself down, pressing himself completely against Shiro’s warm body, and he felt his arousal poke his thigh, in the same way his own arousal made itself known in the crook where Shiro’s thigh met his torso.

“Sorry.” Shiro didn’t sound apologetic.

“Make it up to me.”

Shiro took his face in his hands and kissed him again, cold metal at one side of his face and warm skin on the other, sweet jarring temperature difference accompanied with the wet, _hot_ slide of their tongues. Keith moaned into their kiss, grinding their hips together and Shiro’s hands drifted from his face to his nape. His mechanical one slid up Keith’s hair, spreading over his scalp in a comforting hold, and his real hand slid down the curve of his back. Keith arched up into his touch, groaning as his hands wandered on Shiro’s body too, squeezing his biceps, running along his sides to feel the powerful muscle Shiro had built under capture from the Galra empire. Half of him resented Shiro leaving for Pluto, resented the Galra for taking him and breaking him and putting him back together, all jagged parts forced into a whole, but.

He smiled into Shiro’s mouth when Shiro’s mechanical hand stroked his hair, warming up to a welcoming heat. His hands moved to rest on Shiro’s pectorals and gave them a firm squeeze.

There were some benefits to Shiro’s abduction. Overall not quite outweighing the trauma and pain he went through, but even storm clouds had their silver linings.

Shiro’s hand squeezed his ass in response to Keith’s grope, and he gasped around Shiro’s tongue in his mouth. Shiro laughed, mirth in his eyes as Keith pulled away from him.

“Hey, you squeezed first.” He said the moment Keith opened his mouth to speak, and the younger rolled his eyes.

“I like your chest.” He said freely. “It's nice and firm.”

“Mm. Pervert.” Shiro hummed playfully, kneading Keith’s ass, and that wrung an approving keen from his throat. “And I like your ass.”

“Between that and your chest, which one of us is the pervert?” Keith smirked down at him.

“I guess the both of us.” Shiro chuckled, before turning to look at the table—more like pedestal, really—next to the bed. “Do you think they have lube here?”

“I'd go look for some, but I like where I am right now.”

Shiro tutted. “Lazy.” He rolled Keith off himself, earning him a mild whine of protest, one he hushed with a soft peck to his lips. “Relax, Keith. I'm not going too far.”

Keith sighed, leaning back in bed and admiring Shiro’s naked body as he went around the room, looking for anything that resembled lubricant.

“That's a hoot, hearing that from you.” Keith replied flatly. “You, telling _me_ to relax?”

“You could use a cool down yourself, Keith.” Shiro laughed, ducking behind a divider for a moment to reemerge with a small metal pitcher. “There we go. Oil.”

Keith smiled slightly, and waited for Shiro to come back to bed with him before speaking.

“Did the wine help?” He asked softly, smiling wider as he felt the dip of the bed beside him, and the warmth that returned to his side.

“No.” Shiro replied, gently maneuvering Keith’s body to lie beneath his, and he straddled him comfortably. Keith frowned at that, but he chuckled and gave him a peck on the lips. “ _You_ did.”

Keith seemed satisfied with his answer, contentedly lying back against the pillows, letting Shiro take his legs and spread them. He saw Shiro coat his fingers with the oil—and the scent of oranges wafted between them.

“Space oranges.” Shiro laughed softly, but that was all he did, coming to a stop seated between Keith's spread legs. He kept his eyes on his fingers, watching them rub against each other to feel the slipperiness of the oil coating them. Keith saw the uncertainty and nervousness clear in the way his shoulders were stiff, and the way he simply just _stopped_.  

“Shiro.” Keith said, and Shiro’s eyes shot up from his fingers to meet his, and he could see something else. The underlying _fear_ that was in the haze of his eyes, subtle like a steady bass rhythm to a song only he and Keith could hear. “Shiro. It's going to be okay. We’re safe.”

He reached up to take Shiro’s mechanical hand and laced their fingers together. He squeezed it tightly, offering Shiro a soft smile. “I'll take care of you. I _know_ you'll take care of me.”

Shiro smiled at him, affection welling and threatening to spill from his eyes, and he leant down to kiss Keith again, pouring his gratitude and love right into him.

“I love you, baby.” He murmured when they parted, pressing their foreheads together.

“... Me too.” He mumbled, still uncomfortable with the sheer affection Shiro was pouring into him, but Shiro didn't mind. He was patient. He knew the sincerity in Keith’s words.

Gently he reached down, feeling for Keith’s entrance, refusing to part his face from Keith’s. His fingers ghosted between Keith’s cheeks, drawing a warm line of oil along sensitive, intimate skin, earning him a moan from Keith. His fingers trailed down, feeling for his entrance, until he found it. He traced his finger around it, wetting it thoroughly with oil, before slipping just the tip of his finger inside.

Keith groaned, screwing his eyes shut and panting heavily as Shiro pulled back slightly to watch his face. Memorise the way it contorted in pleasure, cheeks flushing a pretty red. His lips were parted, shining wet and on the verge of speaking Shiro's name, and Shiro thought Keith looked beautiful. So terribly beautiful. And he was the luckiest man in the universe to be able to see him like this.

“C-come on,” Keith bit out, opening his eyes to see Shiro staring down at him intently, and his skin burned dark with blood and embarrassment. “P-put it in. It's nothing I-I haven't done before.” He pulled up his free hand to grasp Shiro’s arm, trying to ground himself.

Shiro chuckled. Trust Keith to try and one-up him, even in things like this.

He decided to indulge him, and slipped his finger inside up to the first knuckle. Keith let out a grateful groan, arching his body up against Shiro’s unyielding bulk, squeezing against the muscles that held him down, pinning him to the bed.

“Tight.” Shiro commented, wiggling his finger inside Keith, and the younger let out a pleased keen. “You sure you've done this before?”

“Y-yeah,” Keith’s hand clenched and unclenched around Shiro's biceps. “Ju-just one finger. In the showers.”

“I knew that's why you always take so long.” Shiro chuckled, kissing him gently as he pushed his finger in deeper, passing the second knuckle, the slide slow and easy thanks to the oil. Keith gasped out a garbled version of his name. “Relax. Relax.”

“ _Y-you_ relax.” Keith bit back, lacking the venom dedicated to Lance alone, soft like the way he spoke to Pidge or Hunk, yet as vulnerable as the way Shiro made him feel. “Shiro. Th-there's still a knot in your arm.”

“It's a little tiring to be holding myself up over you like this while I'm fingering you.” Shiro replied simply, and Keith shot him a withering look.

“No. You're not calm enough ye— _ah_!” His sentence dissolved into a sharp gasp when Shiro slid his finger inside him to the hilt, and Keith’s body lurched against him, twitching in pleasure. “S-shit,” he swore, “Shiro.”

“Sorry I cut you off there, you were relaxed enough around me.” Shiro kissed his temple. “But… you're right. I'm sorry.”

“Wait.” Keith pushed him back, much to Shiro’s surprise. He sat up, and Shiro made a move to pull away, when Keith grasped his wrist, keeping him lodged inside him.

“Keith, did I—”

“Just. Shut up.” Keith sighed. “What're you so nervous about?”

Shiro regarded him for a moment, before sighing.

“I'm… scared.” He confessed quietly. “The Galra are everywhere across the universe. They were on this planet. They were on so many other planets. They're with us _right now_.” Shiro looked down at his mechanical hand, still twined with Keith’s. “I'm scared that at any moment they'll do _something,_ and I'm not ready to stop them. They'll catch me unaware and we'll let some planet out there down since we slacked off.”

“Shiro.” Keith cupped his face in his hand. “You don't carry the weight of the universe.”

“I _do_ ,” Shiro pressed. “As a Paladin of Voltron, I—”

“As _one_ of the Paladins of Voltron.” Keith corrected him. “There are five of us the universe is counting on. This is a weight we _all_ carry.”

“But Keith—”

“Listen.” He cut him off. “If not you, then Hunk. Or Pidge. Hell, even _Lance_.” He kissed him, gently. “If not you, then me. We’re a _team_.”

Shiro pursed his lips.

“Just because you're the head doesn't mean everything has to be your responsibility.” He said quietly. “Learn to let go and rely on us.”

Shiro’s mechanical hand came up to cup Keith’s cheek.

“I don't want to lose any one of you. Lance, Hunk, Pidge— _you_? Allura, Coran? I… I can't, Keith. I'm scared that if I took my eyes off you for too long, if I'm not careful enough, I'll lose you. Again.”

The pain in his eyes was evident. The memories of imprisonment and pain under the Galrans were clear in the way his body shook. In the way his voice faltered.

“We're Paladins. We're not completely defenceless.” Keith replied after a long moment. “And we trust each other. Isn't that what we're supposed to do? If we trust each other then we can rely on each other.”

Shiro sighed, and pressed their foreheads together, but he didn't say anything.

Keith spoke again.

“Takashi.” He said softly. “I… I can take care of you.”

It wasn't an easy ‘I love you’ like Shiro gave him, but it meant the same.

There was a moment of silence, punctuated by their twin breaths, and Shiro spoke again.

“Thank you.” He whispered, and kissed him again. “I'm sorry about this.”

Keith offered him a soft smile, before squeezing around Shiro’s finger still inside him.

“It's okay.” He said, enjoying the way Shiro hissed, his cheeks colouring darkly. “Now, let's get right back to what we were doing.”

“R-right.” Shiro stammered, and Keith leant back, holding his legs wide apart, and the older teen floundered for a moment, suddenly flustered at Keith’s easy submission. “Damn, _Keith._ ”

He only grinned at him, and Keith thrust back against Shiro’s fingers, moaning softly. “Come on. I'm ready for another one.”

Shiro swallowed, and brought the small pitcher to his fingers, pouring more oil over Keith’s entrance, and recoating his other fingers. The teen under him shivered at the cool slide of oil over his heated skin, watching intently the way amber-orange shone in the dim light of the lamp next to their bed. Shiro wiggled his finger slightly inside Keith, earning him a grateful sigh, and he slipped another one inside him, just up to the first knuckle. He chuckled when Keith growled impatiently, and carefully slid the rest of his finger inside, meeting with much-appreciated relaxed walls around him.

“Let's take this slow, baby.” He murmured lowly, in the tone he knew Keith liked, and he felt the whole body shiver Keith did in pleasure. “Don't wanna hurt you.”

“Y-you're not going to.” Keith but out, “Come on.”

Shiro silenced him with a kiss instead, slowly thrusting his fingers in and out and eventually scissoring them, savouring the tiny noises Keith made as he stretched him open torturously, and sweetly.

“Ta- _Takashi_ ,” Keith whined, when Shiro finally let him breathe. “Please. Please, get inside me.”

Hearing his name roll off his tongue so sweetly made his cock jerk in interest, and Shiro groaned, rubbing his erection against Keith’s leg.

“S-shit,” he hissed, thrusting viciously once inside Keith, and the younger moaned. “N-not yet. You're not ready.”

“Another finger.” Keith demanded. “Come _on_ , I've waited for this for _so long._ ”

“How long?” Shiro asked, obeying with a third finger. “How long have you wanted this?”

“E-ever since th-the Garrison.” Keith stammered, as Shiro fucked him with his fingers, speed and force slowly building into delicious pressure. “Th-thought about you. Bending— _ah_ —me over. Table.”

“I can't believe you.” Shiro huffed in laughter as he added a fourth finger, and Keith threw his head back in a delicious moan. “You've been pining for so long.”

“Y-yeah.” Keith replied. “ _Now_ you know why I'm so impatient?”

“Yeah. You’re…” he groaned a little when Keith squeezed around his fingers, and his cock jolted in interest. “Relatable. Pined for you for months on the voyage to Kerberos.”

“So I wanted you longer.”

“Don’t make this a competition.” Shiro chuckled, scissoring his fingers to get Keith to fall silent, mouth falling lax in pleasure as his fingers crooked inside him, sliding deeper, until they bumped a small spot inside him that made his toes curl, and his spine shoot ramrod straight.

“ _Takashi!_ ” He _screamed_ , and his hands shot up to grasp his hair, short strands slipping through his grip, messing up his bolt of white hair. “Oh, my _god_. What was that?” he panted, eyes wide with confusion and shock, and Shiro kissed the single tear that rolled down his cheek.

“That’s what I’ll be aiming for, apparently.” He replied easily, pulling back as he pulled his fingers out of Keith. The younger winced at the loss of contact, but he recovered soon enough when he saw Shiro pour oil on his palm, eyes widening as he watched him slick himself up.

“... You’re big.” He breathed, and Shiro flushed darker. “Uh… _bigger_ than usual.”

“Thanks, Keith.” He gave him a shaky smile, and Keith shivered. “You still want to go through with this?”

“Of course.”

Of course he’d say that. Shiro knew the answer before he asked the question, but he knew Keith appreciated him asking that. He knew he would die before making Keith feel anything but uncomfortable. The Red Lion’s Paladin may be rash and jumped into challenges without thinking, but the Black Lion’s Paladin would always be there to catch him.

They went together like that.

“I’ll take it slow, okay?” He murmured, mostly to assure himself than Keith. He pressed himself against the Keith’s entrance, and the both of them took a deep breath as he pushed inside, just the head, and he savoured Keith’s grateful moan.

“ _Ahh_ , there it is.” He groaned, head falling back against the pillows, baring to Shiro the column of his throat as his hands fell back to grab the sheets in a white-knuckled grip.

“That’s just the start, baby.” Shiro took hold of his legs and lifted them, spreading them more as he slide inside some more, and he moaned at the delicious pressure pressing around his length the deeper he went inside Keith. “O-oh, _wow_. You feel so good.” He groaned, leaning down to muffle his moan against Keith’s throat.

“Y-you too.” Keith bit out, exhaling when Shiro stopped moving, fully sheathed inside him. “Oh my god, if you don’t move I’m going to seriously explode.”

Shiro huffed in laughter warmly, relishing the shiver Keith did when his breath tickled his sensitive neck. “Letting you… adjust.” His voice broke, brittle at the edges when Keith clenched around him, and he thrust forward slightly in retaliation. Keith moaned, grinning, and he looked down at Shiro with a smug expression on his face.

“Me? Needing adjusting?”

“Can't be too careful.” Shiro replied, rolling his hips into Keith’s, and he moaned brokenly. “You let me know _immediately_ if something feels wrong, okay?”

“Yeah, you not fucking me right now feels wrong.” Keith shot back, and Shiro dissolved into fond laughter. Keith tried to frown, but the affection welling in his chest at Shiro’s smile and easy laughter curled the corner of his lips up in a mirroring smile.

“You're _impossible_ , Keith.” Shiro chuckled, giving him a chaste peck on his lips. “I'll move now.”

“ _Finally,_ ” Keith breathed, wincing as Shiro pulled out until just the tip of his cock was inside him, and smoothly slid the whole of his length inside him. The both of them let out twin groans, Keith’s walls spasming around Shiro in a delicious grip that he his hips jerk forward involuntarily. “A-ah, Takashi—”

“I've got you,” Shiro breathed, slowly fucking him—in, and out, delicious warmth clinging to him with every moment, tender and slow. “Oh, God— _Keith._ ”

“Got… you.” Keith’s hands snaked up Shiro’s straining sides, soothing heat over his skin and twitching muscles, until they came to his nape, pulling him down into a deep kiss. “Gimme… more, Ta-Takashi, need more.” He pleaded into Shiro’s mouth.

That got Shiro’s hips canting against his to slowly start going faster, harder. Each small whimper from Keith an even steadier crescendo than their heartbeats, shattering more and more as Shiro began to pick up his pace.

He snaked his hands beneath Keith’s hips and lifted him, pulling back until Keith was seated on his lap, moaning openly into the air the moment Shiro moved down his lips to pay attention to the crook of his neck. As he slid back inside, it felt like he went even _deeper_ , and Keith could feel his world burst beneath his skin, tearing at the seams at how _well_ Shiro filled him. His hands shot up to Shiro’s shoulders, gripping desperately as Shiro easily manhandled him, his muscles flexing under his skin, pulsing underneath Keith’s fingers in a delicious display of power. Sobering and yet so dizzyingly hot, Keith wondered what it would feel like to be absolutely dominated by this man.

“Takashi,” he panted in the heated air between them, “Th-the spot from before. P-please.”

He was halfway to being incoherent, but Shiro understood him perfectly.

He moved Keith slightly, parting his legs wider to straddle his thighs uselessly, far too wide to offer proper purchase. Eyes screwed shut, Keith clung onto Shiro’s raw strength, relying on him to hold him up as he shifted his hips to thrust into him at a slightly different angle, and Keith’s world exploded in a brilliant starburst behind his eyelids.

“ _There!_ ” He sobbed, and his affirmation sparked ferocity anew in Shiro’s thrusts. He began fucking into him with more vigour—hot and fast and steady, never quite in reckless abandon. Still himself. Still careful.

Keith wondered what Shiro was like completely undone.

He wondered what it was like to have Shiro completely _destroy_ him, to fuck him with complete disregard of being gentle or careful.

He wondered—

His thoughts spiralled out of control, a crashing train wreck when Shiro’s hand gripped his weeping cock, forgotten since the start, and with a good thrust and little time to warn him, Keith came into Shiro’s firm grip. He sobbed in pleasure, squeezing tight around Shiro as he thrust into him once—twice— _thrice_ , and Shiro pulled out of him coming in spurts of white all over Keith’s crotch, hot and sticky, and it made his dick twitch in interest again.

But they would not have a next round, it seemed. Not when Shiro laid Keith gently back down again, wiping him clean with the sheets first before himself, and then contentedly settling down next to him on the bed.

They laid next to each other, waiting for their breaths to slow down, simply basking in the afterglow of sex. The orange scent was still in the air, the strongest over the scent of sweat and sex, and it brought a sleepy smile to Keith’s face, which only widened when Shiro pulled him in close and pressed a kiss to his temple before letting Keith bury his face in his chest.

“We did it.” He sighed.

He sounded the same way he did after a particularly dangerous mission, or after he finished a training level he had some difficulty on. Grateful. Content. _Happy._

“We did it.” Keith agreed, and he paused for a moment before he continued, “There’s a next time, right?”

“Yeah.” Shiro nodded, snuggling close to Keith for warmth and the need for simple proximity. “Hey. Thanks. For… this.”

“Hm?” Sleep was slowly dulling his mind, fading his vision to blackness, but Keith struggled to stay awake to listen to what Shiro had to say. He felt a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“I really needed that break. Thanks for giving it to me.”

Keith smiled lazily. “Anytime, Takashi.”

He felt more than saw Shiro’s smile against his skin, and he let himself fall completely to sleep.

“I love you, Keith.”

“... Love you too.”


End file.
